Project Abstract This proposal requests support for the purchase of a microfluidic chip based qPCR system - Biomark HD with the Access Array module and the C1 Single Cell AutoPrep System as a shared resource to benefit major NIH supported projects at the University of Texas at Austin. The Biomark HD reader is a real-time PCR instrument designed to run Fluidigm Integrated Fluidic Circuits (IFCs) in either real-time or end-point read modes. This system has revolutionized real-time PCR field and enabled many next generation genomic studies that otherwise was impossible. Furthermore, the easy use interface allows the integration of high-throughput genomic study into many areas of research and many other interfaces, such as systems immunology, regenerative medicine, cancer imaging, mutant detection and screening, and rare cell imaging. The proposed Biomark HD system will have applications in four main areas: 1) target enrichment and next-generation-sequencing library preparation 2) single cell gene expression and gene expression, 3) multiplexed genome typing and 4) molecular counting using digital PCR. The following 5 research areas will be benefited tremendously from these applications offered by BioMark HD system: 1) immune repertoire profiling, 2) nerve regeneration and neural tube defects, 3) cancer biology, 4) vascular tissue engineering, 5) transcription regulation, chromosome organization, and repair, and 6) evolution biology. These areas of research are exemplified in the projects that proposed by the users. The versatility of the instrument not only helps users to complete the existing projects funded by NIH, but also allows users to formulate and test new hypotheses that otherwise would be impossible. Despite the large number of scientists that have an overwhelming need to have access to the Biomark HD system, currently, there is no such a shared BioMark HD system on UT Austin campus. The use of this instrument will impact a wide range of NIH funded projects on both basic science as well as translational research. The addition of this instrument to the University of Texas will directly impact the specific NIH funded research projects while also provide a critical research tool to the broader biomedical engineering and science community on campus.